Hunting or Bust-Sasuke's Story
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: This is a story born from Master Attlon's genius work under the same name. For more info, see inside. Even after everything he's done, he was still given the choice of freedom. But can he take it? Should he take it?He wasn't sure. But he knew one thing. He would never waste this chance. Not just for himself, but for his companions as well.
1. Prologue

**So, here is a new project. Don't worry I haven't abandoned any of the other ones yet, and I've finally been inspired by reading so many RWBY crossover fics. One of which is the inspiration for this story,** ** _Hunting or Bust_** **, written by Master Attlon. Check it out. It's so good. The writing style and the character relations are always interesting and natural. I love their story, and you guys should really check it out. Also, because of the nature of this fic, and its birth, I will not be including everything from the original work. If you would like to learn more about the story, then I suggest going to the original author.**

 **Think of this as a fanfiction of a fanfiction, with permission from the author themselves to do so. Which would be the reason for similar dialogue, as I don't want to change too much from the original. This is more of a Sasuke-centric piece, as I wanted to focus more of a change in background and how that might change the story. Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue-

 _A young boy was being held close to an older boy, tears streaming down his cheeks. The older male held his father's bloodied sword gripped tightly in his hand, while his other covered the younger one's eyes._

 _"_ _Don't look! Don't look, Sasuke! It's okay. It's okay. Big brother's going to protect you. No matter what!"_

 _With the boy in his arms, the older male ran away as fast as he could, away from the carnage that was his parents, their family. Unfortunately, they became surrounded by Beowolves. Sasuke clung tighter to his brother._

 _"_ _I-Itachi…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry. I said I'll protect you."_

 _His eyes bled red, and the Beowolves pounced._

 _…_

 _It's been years since then. Sasuke doesn't remember that night, aside from what Itachi told him. The two have constantly been on the run, making lien by turning in bounties here and there. This time was no different. Itachi picked up a job to hunt a certain pyromaniac named Deidara. But it's been a while since he left and he hasn't come back yet. Sasuke was starting to worry. Itachi's strong, he'd be back soon. But this is the longest he's ever taken on a job…Sasuke continued this internal argument when he heard voices. One of them was…Itachi!_

 _"_ _I'm still gonna get out of these things!" one of the voices he didn't recognize he assumed was the target screamed._

 _The twelve year old smirked. Him? Escaping? No way._

 _"_ _Good luck with that" He approached from behind. "If Itachi doesn't stop you again, I won't mind taking my turn."_

 _He watched as the two turned around to see him. He looked to Itachi._

 _"_ _What took you so long? I thought you'd come back way sooner," Sasuke asked, curious._

 _Itachi smiled, "Sorry, he was tougher to catch than I thought."_

 _The boy hummed as he looked the bounty over. "Doesn't look all that tough."_

 _"_ _Wanna test that theory little man?" the Deidara growled, angry at the thought that he was being underestimated. "Undo these bad boys and we can have a quick go. See if you can put some action into those big words."_

 _Sasuke replied condescendingly, "Sure, we can do that." He smirked, "And after I'm done you can know that you got your ass handed to you by the both of us."_

 _The bomber was about bite off the twelve year old's head off before Itachi clamped a hand around his mouth, holding him back._

 _"_ _Sasuke, don't instigate fights. You don't want to start anything when you don't even have your semblance yet."_

 _Sasuke shot up straight before looking to the side with an angry pout at the bounty's laughter. "He didn't have to know that."_

 _Of course, Sasuke only got his Aura unlocked recently, so it was understandable that he hasn't found his Semblance yet. But Itachi knew that whatever it was, it was going to be amazing. He wanted his younger brother to become strong, so that he would be safe even without Itachi's presence. Though that didn't stop Itachi from worrying any less. He wanted Sasuke to be happy, but he couldn't help but believe he has failed in that aspect, as they didn't have a stable home. Always moving, sometimes even camping out in the woods because they didn't have a faster travel method. They were nomads. But they were able to master these skills while travelling with their parents back when they were alive._

 _Their parents…Sometimes, Itachi wondered if Sasuke was lucky to have forgotten them. Itachi wished he could forget to, but he couldn't. Someone had to remember them, to keep their memory alive. To keep their promise. Itachi smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder._

 _"_ _Come on, let's go turn this guy in and get paid."_

 _Sasuke looked down at the hand on his shoulder then looked back to his brother strangely. "Is something wrong? You're acting kinda weird…It's a little unnerving."_

 _"_ _I'm fine. Just thinking about what we're going to eat tonight."_

 _The two were interrupted by the screaming blonde as the older Uchiha finally released his hand._

 _"_ _Uuugh…You're breath stinks…And what's that?"_

 _The brothers looked at the direction he was pointing, seeing the smoke rising from behind a few buildings. It wasn't long before the screams and sounds of explosions could be heard. Tossing the bounty aside, Itachi ran towards the smoke._

 _"_ _Sasuke, stay here and watch over him!"_

 _Usually, he'd be far more attentive about leaving his younger brother with a dangerous criminal, but he trusted his brother enough to be able to handle himself. There was also the fact that something inside him was screaming that something was wrong._

 _…_

 _Sasuke watched as his brother left him alone with the pyromaniac. Should he follow? But he had to watch the blonde…But Itachi might be in danger! But he's strong. He won't die…will he? No never!_

 _"_ _Geez…Leaving the Great Deidara alone with a puny kid like you. He must trust you a lot."_

 _Sasuke just glared at him, but let a smirk cross his face. "Of course he does! And when he comes back, you'll be locked up in jail for who knows how long."_

 _But for some reason, Sasuke couldn't help but worry. He could still hear the screams, and the sounds of battle could be heard faintly. He wasn't going to leave this spot though, because Deidara needed to be watched. Speaking of, he was still struggling. Sasuke would have laughed if he wasn't so worried. Something felt off. That was when Deidara let out an undignified shriek, which caught the young Uchiha's attention._

 _"_ _Dammit. Well, at least one of my hands are free…"_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened. One of the constraints were broken. Which only fueled his worry. It wasn't the fact that Deidara now had a chance of escape, but more of the fact that the way the handcuffs broke was unnatural. First of all, how is it that only one of it cracks without any prompting?_

 _Something bad was gonna happen. He knew it. He didn't know how but the broken cuffs proved it. He took off running towards the battlefield. He had to find Itachi. He had to find him before something bad happens…_

 _"_ _Hey, wait! Where're you goin'? Hey! Come back!" Deidara noticed the almost panicked look Sasuke had before taking off. Without thinking, he began chasing after the younger Uchiha to see what was up._

 _…_

 _As Sasuke approached the city square, the first thing he noticed was the wrecked buildings and automobiles, and the dead bodies. He searched frantically for his brother before he found him, on the ground with a red-headed Faunus standing over him menacingly. Sasuke's body went into autopilot._

 _"_ _ITACHI!"_

 _The red headed man looked up, blocking the knife that was aiming for his head. Masked eyes met red, as the boy used the knife to fight off the red bladed katana. Itachi instantly recognized the knife as the one he had used previously to murder the two soldiers. The older Uchiha was both proud and terrified. Proud that Sasuke was able to activate his Semblance, despite the dire times, and terrified that his little brother had charged into a fight that he may not win. But as they continued to cross blades, Itachi noticed how Sasuke's body began emitting a light purple glow, similar to what the red-haired man was doing. Could it be…_

 _'_ _Is Sasuke copying the man's semblance?'_

 _After a moment, the Faunus jerked his blade aside, completely shattering the knife in the young Uchiha's hand. Shocked, he fell back with a broken hilt as the Faunus prepared to finish him off._

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _Itachi charged in once again, knocking the blade out of the Faunus leader's hands, forcing him to retreat. Itachi retained his protective stance in front of Sasuke, aiming the tip of his blade at the masked swordsman, his own eyes bleeding red._

 _The Faunus frowned. "Two of them?" He let out a frustrated sigh, and shook his head with a scowl. "I guess the stories that your bloodline has been wiped out was just a fantasy." He was alerted to the sounds of Bullheads above and sirens. Sheathing his blade, he called back the remaining Faunus soldiers. "THAT'S ENOUGH! FALL BACK, WE'RE RETREATING!"_

 _Itachi made a move to stop them, but was interrupted by the redhead._

 _"_ _Don't worry." He slashed at a nearby car with his blade. "We'll meet again."_

 _The car exploded and the brothers were blinded by the smoke and explosion. Once everything settled, the White Fang were nowhere to be seen. Itachi finally noticed his heavy breathing, and put his sword away, turning around to see Sasuke taking deep breaths of his own to calm himself as well. He looked up, allowing Itachi to get a better look at his younger sibling's eyes. They were exactly like his father's. Itachi deactivated his own eyes, watching as Sasuke struggled to do the same. Finally, both their eyes were back to their original black._

 _"_ _W-woah…"_

 _The two brothers looked over to find Deidara standing just a few feet away, staring. Both his freed and unfree arms hung at his sides. The blond bomber looked around, letting out a disbelieving chuckle._

 _"_ _Who are you guys."_

 _Now that…was a very good question._

 _…_

 _A few more years pass. Deidara somehow ended up joining their little family as well, though Sasuke would never admit it. In fact, their group began gaining a lot of followers over the years. Ever since the attack of the White Fang, the Uchiha have been training and growing in numbers to fight them off. This was one of those days. After his morning training, Itachi called Sasuke over, saying that he wanted to give him something. Despite his curiosity, Sasuke asked to take a shower first, which he was allowed. After the shower, he went to meet with his brother in his room._

 _"_ _Brother? What is it you wanted to give me?"_

 _Itachi smiled, taking off their father's sword, and attaching it to Sasuke's hip._

 _"_ _W-wha…Brother? Why…"_

 _"_ _I thought it was time for you to inherit the blade."_

 _Confusion was evident in the younger Uchiha's face. "But this is…This is your most precious…"_

 _Itachi's smile only grew more amused at the flustered Uchiha as he simply nodded. Sasuke_

 _"_ _This—This feels weird…"_

 _"_ _Oh grow up, it looks good on you."_

 _Sasuke continued to fiddle with the sword and sheathe, struggling to get used to having a weapon heavier than a knife. One hand on the hilt, he looked up at his brother. "A-Are you sure…? About me sticking with this thing?"_

 _"_ _Of course I am," Itachi nodded, "That sword has been through a lot of battles and wars, and its always done the job in the hands of the Uchiha. Dad fought with it. I fought with it." Itachi patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "Now it's your turn to be protected by it as well."_

 _Sasuke was still uncomfortable, his face twisting in uncertainty._

 _"_ _I still think you should-"_

 _"_ _Sasuke," Itachi's voice was stern, "It's your blade now. You use it. End of discussion."_

 _The younger of the two still looked uncertain, but relented, tapping the hilt of the sword as he sighed._

 _"_ _Let me ask you something in return," Itachi looked down at the new sheathe, "Are you sure you want to use the same weapon as that guy?"_

 _Sasuke nodded firmly. "Yeah, this will remind me of what we're up against, and who we have to fight at the end of this fight."_

 _Itachi smiled, proud of his little brother's determination. He looked so much older with the sword by his side. Itachi had no doubt that Sasuke would be the mightiest warrior Remnant had ever seen._

 _"_ _That being said…Are we seriously letting these people tag along?"_

 _Itachi looked up at the large group of people that were going to fight alongside them. The older Uchiha rolled his eyes with a sigh and spoke in hushed tones._

 _"_ _Don't start again. You know as well as I do that we'll never have a fighting chance with the White Fang with just the two of us."_

 _"_ _But these people?"_

 _"_ _We're orphans travelling like nomads about to form a team to counter a terrorist group," Itachi continued with a hopeful smile, "We have to believe they want the same as we do."_

 _"_ _But can we trust them?_

 _"_ _We can watch them for now, and we'll see if they have our trust after."_

 _"…_ _Fine," the younger Uchiha relented. He then pulled on the new black jacket with their symbol on the back, brows raised. "But do we really have to wear these silly uniforms? They look so stupid and ostentatious…I mean, I don't know what I was expecting, but he could've at least tried…"_

 _"_ _HATE! ALL MY HATE!"_

 _Itachi attempted to ignore Deidara's fiery temper and exclamation while the others held him back from mauling Sasuke. Itachi fiddled with his own jacket lapel._

 _"_ _Well…the White Fang is dressed in white with their emblem on the back, so Deidara thought it'd be poetic if we were in black."_

 _Sasuke merely stared blankly at the explanation, causing the older male to sag his shoulders with a sigh. "Yeah, I don't know either."_

 _"_ _YOU TOO ITACHI?!"_

 _Itachi looked up, ignoring the outburst, to find everyone had already finished packing. Nodding his head, he picked up his own bag._

 _"_ _Okay, everyone, are you all ready?"_

 _The large group merely stared at him, as if waiting for something._

 _"_ _Is…Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _Speech!"_

 _Someone yelled from the crowd, and the noise of agreement that followed surprised the Uchiha, but nonetheless, he offered one. He stepped forward as everyone silenced themselves, eagerly awaiting the Uchiha's words._

 _"_ _I guess I should start by saying thank you all for coming…"_

 _…_

 _The group began filing into the forest as Itachi and Sasuke brought up the rear. The younger male chuckled a bit, looking up at the older one with a smirk._

 _"_ _Good speech. But aren't those the same words that Father always told you about our ancestors?" The awkward silence that followed was answer enough. "Don't worry, I won't tell."_

 _"_ _Same goes for you, Sasuke." He looked up to find Itachi's eyes narrowed. "If this isn't what you want, turn back now." Even if Itachi had made up his mind, he still wanted Sasuke to have choice. "So, what'll it be?"_

 _"_ _Does it even have to be said?" Sasuke pounded his chest, eyes looking up at his older brother with a confident smile and proud eyes. "I'm by your side, Itachi. Through and through…Until the end."_

…

Sasuke and Naruto were currently held at a police station, separated into two interrogation rooms. Both were more than a little peeved at getting caught so easily, despite all their other jobs. Sasuke sighed. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. Oh well. He could practically hear Naruto screaming from the other room about not judging him since he was also caught. The door opened, pulling him out of his thoughts. A middle-aged man with unkempt silver hair and glasses entered, carrying a coffee cup in one hand, and a cane in the other, with a Scroll underneath his armpit. Once he sat down, he began reading the information from his Scroll.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Age 17. Sasuke Uchiha. Age 17. Apprehended at two sites where a large quantity of Dust was being stolen and transported. One in a warehouse owned by the Schnee Dust Company. Another, several blocks down the street in a van that crashed into the wall. From the items taken off your person, we have a Scroll and a katana with what appears to be a gun sheathe. That's quite minimal compared to your partner, no?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. "Naruto just likes using tricks to fight with his opponents. I'm guessing you also took his boots?"

The man smiled. "Of course, since he had concealed weapons in them."

Sasuke just hummed. "So, what now? You don't seem like a policeman. What do you want?"

"Under most circumstances, it would be written that you two were just passing by before you tried to take the Dust and make off with it to sell a good profit. But, after finishing the robbers' treatment before arresting them they said you two were there to steal the Dust for yourselves before the local Law Enforcement came to the scene. Also…" the older male brought up another file on his Scroll, "we have reports that two criminals matching your descriptions have been spotted in surrounding areas, committing auto theft and minor counts of Larceny. There's also one that states a figure matching your description running away from scenes of assassination…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"With assumptions like this," the man continued, "and the testimonies of the robbers, there could be a full out investigation on both your involvements in this case."

Sasuke remained silent, waiting for the inevitable. He knew that this would happen one day, but not so soon. Of course, he wanted to be free, but he would dutifully accept whatever punishment. Naruto would get off easily, but him? Probably not so much, especially from the extra jobs…

"Don't worry, I won't have you go to jail, unless you want to."

Wait. What? Did he just hear right?

"…Why?"

"Because I'm more interested…" he leaned back in his chair, "in the fact that an Uchiha is working with a Faunus."

"…Is that wrong?"

Ozpin shook his head, amused. "No, not at all, in fact, I approve of the sentiment."

"Then why…"

The man leaned forward, somehow becoming more intimidating in contrast to his previous demeanor. "Do you know who I am?"

Sasuke continued his silent treatment, but nodded his head.

"You're Ozpin, of Beacon Academy."

Ozpin smiled, nodding in confirmation. He raised his mug to his lips before continuing, "So you know who I am…That saves us the exposition."

"W-wait, hold on! That still doesn't explain why the headmaster of one of the most prestigious Hunter academy is here."

Ozpin finished sipping his mug and looked at the black haired teen in front of him. "I have made many connections in my lifetime, Mr. Uchiha. Connections that can get me information when I need it, and enough of it to know about you and your blonde friend's backgrounds."

Silence rang in the room once more. If he were Naruto, then he would have shot back some snarky retort, like he didn't know anything. But he wasn't, and he knew better. This man was strong and influential, and he didn't doubt the man's information network.

"If you know our backgrounds, then why are you here?"

"Because one of the acts I can't stand is watching people with talent such as yours go to waste like this. This world is at peace, but at a moment's notice that could change for the worse. So when I find two young men using their skills so recklessly like this, I take notice. And I don't waste an opportunity to change that."

Ozpin stared at the young teen straight in the eyes. "I want you and Naruto Uzumaki to attend Beacon Academy. I am about to ask young Naruto to join as well, once I'm done here."

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. He was utterly speechless. The headmaster of one of, if not the most, prestigious Hunter school was inviting them personally to join his school. This had to be a dream.

"What about our criminal records? Surely you would have thought that inviting criminals into such a school would be a bad idea? I mean, Naruto is one thing, but me?" Sasuke looked down in shame. He couldn't accept this. Not after everything he's done.

Ozpin noticed the teen's internal struggle. He knew about the Uchiha's history. From the petty thefts to the more serious crimes.

"Of course, compared to Mr. Uzumaki, you are far more dangerous, activity wise. But that doesn't mean that you are a bad person. All criminals have a reason to do what they do, whether it be something petty such as wanting to humiliate someone, to something noble, such as protecting a loved one. While what you did was wrong, I wouldn't exactly want you to brand yourself as heartless criminals."

Sasuke still wasn't convinced.

"You're smart. You may think of a different way out of situations than I do, but from my point of view, you only have three options," Ozpin stared into his coffee mug, "One, accept my offer, try to overcome the odds, and hope for something good to come out of it. Two, get locked up for any crimes you may have committed, serve your time, and hope for parole. Or three, try to knock me out, escape this station without any gear, and stay on the run for the rest of your lives, hoping to never get caught. Preferably, I'd like to stay away from option number three."

He lowered his mug and looked at the hardened black eyes of the Uchiha. "I can't promise you a future. I can't promise you whether the choice you make will be the right one. But I implore you, make a choice that would benefit you and your future."

Sasuke remained silent, deep in thought.

"Well, it's about time I talk to your little fox friend in the other room. I will be awaiting your answer."

And with that, the strange headmaster left, leaving the teen to his thoughts. On one hand, he wanted this chance to change, to finally be free from the darkness, but on the other, he felt he wasn't deserving. Was this really okay? The headmaster certainly thought so. What would Naruto do? He would surely take the offer. But what about him? He wanted this just as much as Naruto probably does, maybe more. He thought of Naruto's most probable answer. And he thought of his own choice, to follow Naruto no matter where he went. He thought what he wanted. He thought about the happiness he sacrificed to get here.

"It's okay, right? I can have this one piece of happiness…Can't I? Hey, brother…what would you have done?"

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I'll see you guys next chapter. I tried to keep it in as much of the same universe as the original story's with minor changes. So what do you guys think? And don't forget to read the original story,** ** _Hunting or Bust_** **by Master Attlon. I would never have been able to do this without them. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1-It's Only Just Begun

**I'm back~! So here's a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. I was gonna have it up days ago, but then my weekend was swamped along with the fact that my laptop wouldn't start so technical difficulties. But here it is! Hopefully the next one won't take as long. I'm glad to see that this story's getting positive attention so far. As far as pairings go, nothing's set in stone for the original, aside from the occasional hints, so I don't plan to have any official romantic relations between characters for this story as well. And it may stay like that. I'm not good at romance anyways. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1-It's Only Just Begun_

* * *

The ride to Beacon went relatively uneventful. The most interesting thing that happened was a blonde teen puking his guts out, but that barely counted. There was an amusing pair of girls freaking out because of him though. Naruto stared out the window at the quickly approaching City of Vale and Beacon Academy.

This is it. Their second chance. No matter what, they won't waste this opportunity. Sasuke clenched his hands. There's no turning back now.

…

"I'm glad that's over. That was probably the most uncomfortable trip I've ever had."

Sasuke tried hard not to gag at the smell and the sight of the barfing teen, though he silently agreed with Naruto. It was getting hot and rancid during the flight. Naruto surveyed his surroundings, amazed at the size of the school.

He turned to his friend and partner, "So, what now?"

Sasuke checked the pamphlet. "It says that we should check our luggage before the orientation in the main presentation hall. We should go and check out our luggage so they can take it to the school…Here, give me your ticket." Sasuke held out a hand while the other dug through his pockets.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, but pulled out his ticket anyway.

"So I can check off our stuff."

Sasuke then motioned to the surrounding area and continued, "Why don't you explore or something? Look around. Socialize. Meet new people."

Naruto groaned in despair. "But that's awkward, boring, and annoying as hell."

Sasuke smiled, a slight glint of mischief present, walking off and waving behind his back. "Then you'd better get started. See you later."

…

It took a while but Sasuke finally found the area where the luggage was gathered.

"It would've helped to have signs…" he muttered to himself. He continued walking around before spotting a couple of bags lying next to each other. He nodded, making sure those were his and Naruto's bags before walking off to the presentation hall. It would also help to try and find Naruto on the way as well, make sure he wasn't in any trouble. Then again, it was quite amusing seeing him struggle out of a situation, though he'd never admit that to the blonde himself. On his way out, he passed by a group of rowdy individuals and a quiet girl in black wearing a bow. It took several steps before both noticed the shivers run down each other's spines.

The girl immediately froze and spun around to see the boy standing a few feet away from her. Sasuke was able to shrug it off and continued on his way, though his guard never dropped until he was sure she wasn't following him.

The girl however, stared at the retreating back of the raven-haired teen. There was something… _off_ about that boy, but she couldn't figure out what exactly. What she did know, was that her instincts told her to stay away…that he's dangerous…and she intends to listen.

…

The Main Presentation Hall was crowded with people. Sasuke tried to weave through the mob of students before finding a fairly breathable area to settle down and wait for the start of the entrance ceremony. He scanned the room for any sign of the bandana wearing blonde, but found none. Then he noticed three more individuals walk in, one of them being the same bandana wearing blonde he was just thinking of.

' _So he did succeed in socializing after all,_ ' the teen smirked. At least now he doesn't have to explain anything.

Sasuke opened his mouth to call the blonde over until the screens over the stage suddenly flickered to life. Ozpin and one of his best teachers, Glynda Goodwitch, walked on to the stage, the male of the duo tapping on the microphone to gain the students' attention.

With the last of the murmurs quieting down and all eyes on him, Ozpin began his speech:

" ** _You all know why you are here. You have worked or proven yourselves ready to take the next steps in your lives. Through adversity. Through pain, And now that you are all here, you must be thinking that your futures have been set in stone. Well I'm here to tell you…You are wrong. Coming to this school does not mean that you have reached the end of your journey. In fact, this is nothing more than a stepping stone for what you must decide. Your choices will be harder. Your days will be long. Some of you may not even be able to cope with what's ahead. All we can do for you is try to prepare you for what may happen. Whatever your future holds, this is for certain…_** "

" ** _Your halcyon days are over from this point on._** "

With the end of his speech, Ozpin stepped away from the microphone as Glynda stepped up.

" ** _Tomorrow will be your initiation. Tonight, you will all gather together in the ballroom to sleep. Be prepared for anything._** "

With that, both teachers exited the stage, leaving the rest of the students to ponder over the headmaster's words and exit the presentation hall. Sasuke was one of them, staring straight ahead at the stage as the words let themselves sink in.

…

Naruto lay on his sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling, dressed in his pajamas and nightcap. He sighed, his eyes never leaving the dim lights overhead. Sasuke approached him quietly, just finished changing himself.

"Well, you definitely look like the teeth pulling experience has subsided," Sasuke spoke, getting the blonde's attention as he stood over him. He waved, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Oh look, it's my partner and best friend in the world, Ditchy the Asshole."

Sasuke slight smile became a full one as he replied, "Oh come on! Don't take it so personally. Look, you found your stuff right? I did what we were asked to do."

Naruto rolled to lay on his stomach, only half-glaring up at his friend. "Yeah. And then you ditched me for the rest of the day, which is why you're are Ditchy. The Asshole."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright, well I can see you're going to be crabby for a while so I won't even bother." He looked around the room to see all the boys sleeping on one side, and the girls on the other side. He looked back down to Naruto before asking, "Did you even try talking to someone today?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Naruto propped himself up onto his elbows. "I met two people. They were nice. Cool. Funny," he looked pointedly up at the raven. "Way better people than you."

Sasuke hummed. "I don't believe you."

"Oh piss off you prick."

Just then, another male voice caught their attention. Naruto smiled when he saw another blonde male approach them. He smugly introduced the newcomer. "Sasuke, I'd like to introduce to you Jaune-" Naruto did a double take, "—oh dear god man…What are you wearing?"

Jaune looked down at his full-body pajamas and slippers while Naruto and Sasuke just stared in horror. He looked back up to the horrified looks of the two teens. "What? They're my PJ's." Jaune grew increasingly embarrassed at the disbelieving stares. "D-don't judge! They're just warm and comfy!"

"…Well, he seems nice," Sasuke was the first to speak up, nodding his head as if in approval.

Naruto still looked at his new friend in second-hand embarrassment, exclaiming how Jaune's nightwear looked like something out of a two-year-old's closet. "It's just so ridiculous!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Sasuke scoffed. "You walk around all day in an orange vest. You have no business judging other people's clothing choices."

"Oh come one! That's stylish!"

"No," Sasuke deadpanned. "No it's not."

Naruto tried hard to justify his clothing choices. "They sold it to me telling me it was."

"Then you were lied to."

"Gale wouldn't lie to me."

"Gale's been lying to your face."

Naruto hung his head, devastated at the thought. "Oh Gale, why!"

Jaune took this chance to introduce himself as Naruto sulked. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jaune Arc." He held out his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sorry to hear that you had to spend an entire day taking care of my friend here," the raven-haired teen replied, accepting the handshake.

"Oh, no, it's fine! Naruto's a cool guy," Jaune hurriedly defended his friend before looking off to the side, "until…you know…the part where he cut across his hand with a knife."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Oh god…Naruto, I've told you to stop showing people that. It's disgusting."

Naruto shrugged. "It's a conversation starter."

"Yeah, conversations that start off like 'Oh god! What's wrong with you, you freak?!' Something like that," Sasuke raised an eybrow.

"It still start a party."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh of exasperation. Well, at least Jaune seems nice. And real. He couldn't say about the second friend Naruto supposedly made. He looked over the timid blonde for a moment before he realized something.

"You're the guy kept vomiting on the Bullhead."

Jaune's blood immediately rushed to his cheeks as he fought to defend himself.

"I-I wasn't throwing up for kicks, I swear! I just can't handle transportation!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense by it, I just didn't realize that was you until now."

Naruto joined in with a laugh. "You shoulda been there, Sasuke! He didn't stop for like, ten minutes. It was like a machine! A stinky, yet amazing, machine." That was when Naruto noticed another familiar face weaving their way towards them, towing another unfamiliar face along. "Hey, Ruby! You just missed the fun conversation we were having."

"Hey," Ruby greeted back. "Naruto, this is my big sister, Yang. Yang, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, looking over the other blonde. Sasuke also observed the newcomers. The younger girl, Ruby, he recalled, seemed nice enough. A little timid, but seems to be able to rival Naruto in her energy if she becomes comfortable. Then there's the other blonde besides Naruto and Jaune. He could practically feel the older sister's heated passion. Yup. Another hot-headed blonde. He wondered if all blondes are like that…Well, maybe not Jaune. He looked at the two sisters, reminiscing of his time with his own brother. Maybe they could've been together like that if they weren't born into the family they were. A family where they could grow up happy, innocent, free of sins…

"And this is…someone I don't know."

Sasuke snapped out of his musings before realizing he was being addressed. "Sasuke Uchiha," he introduced himself, nodding to the two ladies. "I'm the one in charge of making sure this idiot doesn't cause too much trouble."

Jaune looked hurt. "What did I do?"

"No, not you. That idiot."

"Hah! Like you ever stopped me from making an idiot of myself."

Yang pat her younger sister's back with pride. "Wow, Ruby, you were actually telling the truth about these guys. That's great!" Unfortunately, that pride was short lived. Yang groaned, as she realized another truth from Ruby's story. "Oh god, you really blew someone up."

"I told you!"

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Wait, someone blew up?"

Jaune looked at Sasuke, surprised. "You didn't know someone blew up?"

"He wasn't there to find out. Because he's Ditchy the Ass—"

"How did someone blow up?" Sasuke interrupted before the idiotic male blonde could say anymore.

Ruby flushed, cheeks puffed in embarrassment. "It was an accident! I have allergies! When stuff like that gets up my nose—"

"You blew her up with allergies?"

"No! With Dust!"

"You sneeze Dust?"

Ruby was getting increasingly frustrated and embarrassed. Was this guy that dense? "No, she was just waving Dust all around and it got up my nose and—"

Another interruption.

"Excuse me!" the group turned around to face a very irritated Weiss Schnee making her way over to the group. "I'm sorry if you haven't realized yet but there are people here trying to sleep so if you could…YOU!"

"Oh no…" Ruby hid her face.

"What's wrong?"

"She's the girl I blew up."

"Oh…" the rest of the group chorused.

Sasuke looked over the newcomer. At first, she seemed like one of those stuck up little rich girls, but he could tell that she may as well have the skill. She wouldn't have been accepted to Beacon otherwise. Wait…Isn't she a Schnee? He could have sworn seeing her around during some of his 'extra' jobs, involving the SDC. Well, it didn't matter to him anymore. This was a place where he could redeem himself. Besides, she'd never know anyway, so no point thinking more on the matter.

He and Naruto payed little attention to the argument going on in front of them, though they did pay attention enough to see Jaune make a fool out of himself by flirting with the heiress. She didn't even think twice before giving her answer. Harsh. But understandable. She didn't seem like the swooning type anyways. As they watched the footsie wearing boy walk away, Weiss turned her attention back to the group in front of her.

"Look, I just want to go to bed and prepare for the initiation tomorrow. So get your little apologies out now and…where did she go?"

Yang looked behind to see only an empty space. She looked around before turning towards the only remaining two males in their conversation. "Where'd she go?"

They pointed to the side where Ruby was making her way over to the wall, sneakily making her way past all the sleeping students and the occasional night owls.

…

Sasuke watched as Naruto chased after Yang who was chasing after Weiss, who was marching furiously over to the silver-eyed girl. He shook his head in amusement as he watched the argument escalate. Really, though, can't they keep their voices down? He could hear them all the way from where he was. Which was actually pretty far considering the size of the ballroom is enough to fit the entire first-year population, and he is somewhere in the middle if the boy's side while the others were at the far wall on the girl's side. So yeah. Pretty far. Personally, he didn't mind, though he would still rather have some peace and quiet.

"HOLY CRAP WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

"WE'RE TRYING TO GO TO BED!"

Unsurprisingly, there were those that agreed.

"HEY! WE ARE DISCUSSING SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE! SO YOU ALL NEED TO SHUT UP!"

Sasuke sighed. Of course the people being yelled at would retaliate. The entire room's volume began escalating from there, some even starting to throw objects at each other. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Oh. My. God. This took forever. Finally finished today. I started it the day after I posted the Prologue, but then one thing led to another and it was stretched out to today. And now that I realize it, I probably should have been working on my college essays…But that's okay…No, it's not, but I don't wanna! Well, anyways, hopefully the next one won't take as long. And there's not a lot of change going on here except for added details, since there is a long time before we get to the part of the story where the changes I wanted to add would actually become a huge impact. But that's the glory of storytelling. You can't always just skip to the action. It's one of the reasons why I love the original** ** _Hunting or Bust_** **so much. The build is well executed as is the action. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 2-Initiation I

**I'm back! Sorry, been playing some games and was also busy with college stuffs…I'm a senior now….SHIT. Well, forgetting that part of reality, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke was one of the first one awake. Surprisingly, Naruto was awake as well. He stared incredulously. Naruto raised his brow in mock offense.

"What? Is it weird for me to be up early?"

"Not really…Just unusual."

The blonde grinned widely. "Well, I'm just really excited for today. It's initiation day! I wanted to be extra ready."

Sasuke nodded in amusement, a slight smile on his face. More people were beginning to wake up as well. Some people were leaving to change and do their business as well. With a stretch and a yawn, he got up grabbing a change of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a hairbrush before leaving.

"You coming?"

Naruto nodded, grabbing his things as well.

…

The hall was bustling with sounds of lockers creaking open and slamming shut, footsteps, and conversations. Sasuke opened his locker and grabbed Vollmund Reflexion, sitting down on a bench near Naruto. The black haired male looked down at his weapon. Today marked the beginning of their new life…Rumors say that the initiation is going to be extremely difficult, but he'd never really believed in those things. But he didn't doubt the initiation was going to be hard. If it wasn't then this school wouldn't be doing as well as it has been.

His thoughts began to drift into someplace darker as he continued to stare at his weapon before being broken out of his thoughts by Yang's voice coming from beside them.

"Hey, Sasuke. Morning!"

"Good morning."

She looked towards Naruto with confusion, and Sasuke just now realized that Naruto was pep talking his weapons. Again. He sighed. "It's his thing. He's really out of it when he does this. Probably won't notice you or me until he's done."

Yang smirked, taking that as a challenge. She began calling out his name to try and grab his attention.

"Naruto—"

"It's been awhile since we had to fight Grimm…"

"Yoohoo~ Naruto~!"

Naruto continued to talk with his weapons before twisting the hilt revealing the compartment holding dozens of arrows. That was when yang gave up, taking a step back towards Sasuke.

"Okay. You were right. He's out of it. So this happens a lot?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not usually. Only when its something big and he gets excited." He shrugged. "Well, that also means he's going to take this seriously and that's always a plus." He then turned around to see Ruby humming a rather catchy tune while sharpening the blade of her own weapon. "I see you have to deal with something similar."

He smiled in amusement at the sight. It's not everyday you get to see a petite little girl happily grinding away a massive scythe twice her size on a whetstone. "Should we leave them be until it's time for the test."

"Nope. No worries, I've developed a little method to bring people out of trances like this thanks to Ruby," Yang cracked her knuckles and fingers and smirked. She then stood behind Naruto and waited…

SMACK

Sasuke winced slightly.

"OW!" Naruto clutched the back of his head in pain, glaring at the other blonde. "Geez…I think you cracked my skull…"

"Well, you're the guy with the miracle band-aid powers. I'm not that worried." She then went towards Ruby. "Her on the other hand…"

SMACK

"AHHHHH WHYYYYY!" the youngest of the group screamed, falling off her bench.

"Well, I think that worked."

Both Sasuke and Naruto cringed at the sight of the girl rolling in pain as she clutched her head.

"Why…" Ruby moaned, looking up at her sister with teary eyes.

"Because I know better than anyone that once you start cleaning Crescent Rose that yo go through every nook and cranny, and end up finishing by the afternoon. I just saved you from missing the test."

"Y-yeah…But there are other ways you could've done that!"

"Your better isn't as effective."

Ruby glared before turning to the two boys standing off to the side. "You think this is bad too right? Would you treat a sibling like this?"

Naruto shrugged as Sasuke looked off to the side slightly uncomfortable.

"No idea. Only child."

"My brother and I didn't usually interact like that…"

Ruby pouted childishly at the two before hugging her weapon. "Well, it doesn't matter what you think! Crescent Rose always needs my attention to make sure she's in effective condition. My baby likes to show herself off when she's around other people."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I get that. Sometimes you just wanna show off your weapon to everyone and anyone you can."

Sasuke and Yang both sighed. Count on these two to agree on being weapon fanatics. And apparently they are both idiots as well as they agreed that practicality doesn't really matter if its awesome. An idea they both came up with when Yang confronted on why the other has 11 swords or a sniper rifle built into the scythe if it wasn't 'practical'. Yang was about to burst before Sasuke stepped in.

"Okay, now that we're done arguing about weapons, are you guys ready for today?"

Yang's attitude lightened back up at the mention of the day. "You bet I am! I'm ready for anything!" She then turned to Ruby, "Do you have everything?"

The younger sister merely rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Extra magazines for your gun?"

"Yes."

"Extra extra magazines?"

"Yes."

"Your hood?"

Ruby deadpanned. "I'm wearing it."

"Just checking. Did you eat enough?"

"I ate plenty!" Ruby exclaimed, irritated. She loved her sister but sometimes she's just a tad bit too protective. "I ate my pancakes! I drank my milk! I've eaten enough!"

"You could never eat enough. As long as there's space in your stomach, you need to eat something!" Naruto disagreed. How could anyone even think anything else?

Apparently just him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know, Naruto. You're like a trash compactor when you see food."

"I'm not that bad…"

Ruby looked at him, "But you ate an entire plate full of pancakes earlier."

"Not to mention an entire second plate after that," Yang added.

"You ate my pancakes," Sasuke scowled.

"But you said you didn't like pancakes."

"I said I didn't think I could eat a full plate of them. And I didn't. Because you ate them."

A face of dawning appeared on the blonde male's face. "Oh…Sorry. I didn't know you meant it like that." Naruto then grinned, stretching his arms. "Oh well, what's done is done! Let's get ready for the test! What do you think it'll be? Puzzle? Tournament? I really hope it has nothing to do with writing."

"I hear there's something about teams," Sasuke commented, sitting down on the bench.

"Great…More fun with strangers…" he heard Ruby groan.

"Oh don't worry!" her older sister reassured her. "Just do the same thing you did to become friends with Jaune and Naruto!"

"You mean blow myself up and the heiress of a world renowned company?"

"…Okay, maybe not _exactly_ the same way."

Sasuke smiled watching the sisters' banter.

"Speaking of, where's Jaune?" Naruto questioned.

…

"Darn it."

Sasuke's group walked towards where Jaune was currently trying to get himself unstuck from the ice. It was definitely an amusing sight. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Naruto was struggling to hold back his laughter.

"H-how did you get yourself into this?"

"I…I tried talking to Weiss again."

"Yeah, that would do it."

Ruby tried to cheer up her other blonde friend. "Well, at least we're both being ignored on our attempts to talk with her."

"I now think I understand your pain."

Yang couldn't resist. "Yeah, looks like you've been put on Weiss."

A hush fell over the group. Yang was the only one laughing at her own joke.

"Booooooo!" Ruby called out at last.

"Whatever. That was funny!"

"Um…" Jaune squirmed under the attention he was getting. "Can you guys help me out? I'm stuck…and cold."

"I've got it." Sasuke cocked open his sheathe, revealing the shotgun point at the end. "You might wanna lean back a bit," he suggested as he pointed the gun towards Jaune's feet.

Jaune began getting cold sweat as he realized what was about to happen, and tried to talk the raven out of it, to no avail. The others watched, amused, yet sorry for the blonde.

BANG

…

"Come on, Jaune! He's already apologized. 'Side's, he kept his word and didn't put a single scratch on you! Which, by the way, takes some skill."

"Thank you, Yang."

Jaune weakly glared at the two before sighing. "Yeah…I know. Just…next time try something that's a little more easy on the heart."

Sasuke merely chuckled and replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'll _try_."

Jaune just rolled his eyes.

"Come one! Let's go or we're gonna be late!"

"We're coming, Ruby! Geez. You and Naruto both need to calm down."

…

The crowds of students gathered onto the cliff, lining up next to each other on platforms built into the ground, Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch standing in front of them.

"Welcome students! Today is the day of your final exam to gain entry into Beacon." Ozpin took a sip of his cup and continued, "You have been training for years to develop yourselves as warriors. Be it power. Skill. Technique. Strategy. Or any other strengths you have built over time, today is the day where it all comes into play in the Emerald Forest."

Sasuke stood between a student with large male with armor and another with a pink highlight in his hair. He scanned the line for any sign of Naruto and their newfound acquaintances, and saw that Jaune and Ruby sandwiched Naruto towards the end of the line. Turning his attention back to the headmaster, he sighed, exhaling all of his insecurities as the speech continued.

"Now there have been rumors spreading between students that you will be placed into teams this year. Allow me to shed some light on the situation. Today, you will be assigned other students as teammates."

There were a small chorus of gulps as the students steeled themselves for the trial.

Ozpin continued, "And the team you are assigned will be the team you shall work with for the rest of your time here at Beacon."

That was…still okay. The First Years were still keeping calm and controlled. It won't be too bad as long as they kept their cool-

"And your teams will be made with the first person you make eye contact with inside the Emerald Forest."

"…"

The students looked at each other with varying degrees of uncertainty. The black-haired teen could practically hear the pathetic whimper of an antisocial introverted girl. Sasuke himself felt slightly unsure himself. This was one of the times he was grateful for the training he did as a child.

' _That's…going to be tricky. The person I make eye contact may not be the type I can easily work with…But…I have to do this. And if I do end up partnered with a student I can't work with, then I'll just make it work. No matter what._ '

Ozpin ignored the atmosphere of distress and continued on with his explanation. "Once you have made a team, make your way to the northern edge of the forest. But be on your guard…this forest is teeming with dangers that will not hesitate to attack you. If you falter, you may lose your neck."

"In the northern edge of the forest is a site holding several relics. Each team is to take one relic and find their way back to this cliff. From the time you arrive in the forest until you come back here, we will be evaluating you and your efforts," Ozpin's eyes scanned the crowd of students. "Are there any questions?"

Several students raised their hand.

"Good. Then let's begin. Take your positions and prepare your landing strategies,"

The students all bent their knees, some even taking out their weapons and making stances. Others just braced themselves for the jump. Sasuke prepared for his jump, making sure he was relaxed, yet firm, gripping his sheathe as he was hurdled into the sky.

…

"-WHYYYYYYYYY?!"

Sasuke smiled, amused at Jaune's screams.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And there's the other blonde idiot. He was probably doing some stupid tricks, claiming how he was "falling with style". Sasuke rolled his eyes, after witnessing a bunch of trees toppling over. Typical Naruto. But even he couldn't deny the addicting rush that came with being catapulted off a cliff. He shook his head and decided to let go with his self control for once. When else would he be able to free fall from a catapult? Probably never. So he experimented. He flipped and did some tumbles and turns. He made the most of his time in the air, but kept awareness of the approaching treetops. Flipping for the last time, he focused himself on the landing strategy.

As soon as his feet touched a branch, he pushed off as the branch began to snap. He continued hopping from one tree to another, finally letting go and rolling onto the ground below. Sasuke slowly got up and brushed himself off. He was about to take a step when he felt a presence. His grip on his weapon tightened, as he brought a hand above the hilt. With a deep breath, he unsheathed his sward and in slicing motion whirled around to come face to face with...

"Shit."

* * *

 **And that's where I'll stop for now. I'm finally finished with this chapter. I know I said I'll update earlier but a lot of things came up besides college stuffs and I also just couldn't find it in me to write. But no worries. Nothing serious happened, just travelling and family vacations and stuff. That plus friends. And also college. And SAT/SAT II prep. Welp, anyway, at least I got this up before school starts tomorrow! Enjoy! And I'm willing to bet I can update by the end of this week. Pretty sure. School actually gives me a lot of downtime to write.**


	4. Chapter 3-Initiation II

**I'm back! This was later than planned. I had this halfway done in the first two days and then and then I got a lot of work from just AP Psych alone. I also started a show, and tonight's opening night...That and I forgot about my SAT. But yeah! You know what…Maybe it's because I keep making promise I think I can keep, but can't because I keep forgetting I have other stuff...**

* * *

Sasuke sprinted through the forest, maneuvering expertly around the trees while making sure his senses were at the ready for anything and everything. Though, thinking about it now, he probably didn't have to try and be aware of his surroundings.

' _This is what happens when I try to be like Naruto for once._ '

Well, maybe it wasn't all Naruto. Who wouldn't want the chance to fly in the air? And in a more or less supervised area to boot? Plus, he had the skills to land on his feet. He just happened to jump a little farther than where he was supposed to land. And that landing just happened to be a Grimm nest. The raven-haired teen cursed his luck.

Sasuke looked behind him at the Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursai for good measure before focusing back on running away. He sighed. Naruto would have a field day if he knew the situation he was in. And his brother…

Sasuke almost laughed at the thought. If his brother knew he was being careless, then it would be more than just disappointment that he'd be facing.

And just as Sasuke's thoughts began to drift, an Ursa popped out from behind a tree and tried to slash at him. Sasuke ducked under its massive claw before flipping and placing his feet on the creature's chest. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the Ursa was put under gunpoint.

Sasuke pulled the trigger at point blank and the Grimm's head was blown off. Sasuke then used that recoil to launch him at the stampeding bunch of monsters. He continued to slice a Beowulf in half in a quick draw before skidding across the ground. The Grimm collectively turned around, charging towards the black-haired swordsman. Spinning the blade in his hand, he parried several strikes from another Beowulf which took charge. Sasuke blocked the monster's attack before spinning on his feet, he once again pulled out his sheathe, cocking it in the process, and aimed at the Grimm's head, pulling the trigger.

As the Beowulf fell back, an Ursa came forward, taking its place. It's strike was blocked by the Uchiha's sword, and was pushed back by the blade before being slashed several times. The strikes were met with some resistance due to the Grimm's naturally hard body bone-like armor, but it still made the large creature stagger. Sasuke kicked it square in the chest, sending the creature flying back through a tree.

Two Boarbatusks came charging, while the raven-haired boy jumped over them for safety. They turned around before speeding towards him again. Sasuke gripped his sheathe, holding both it and the sword, the two objects slipping in between the Grimms' tusks. He pushed down and sent the creatures flying through the trees while they wailed in shock.

He ducked under a Beowulf's swipe, sweeping its leg out from under it before kicking it into a bush. He smacked another Beowulf in the face with his sheathe before flipping his sword in his hand and stabbing behind him into a charging Boarbatusk. Looking up, he saw a pouncing Ursa come down at him and rolled out of the way as it crashed into the ground.

Recovering from his roll, Sasuke sat up to see that the entire collection of Grimm were covering him on all sides, letting out low growls as they advanced towards him. The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes before flipping his sword and sliding it back into its sheathe, cocking the top fore end before gripping the handle. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing, focusing on the Grimm and their movements.

BANG

SHING SHING SHING SHING

Utilizing the extra power from firing Vollmund Reflexion, the Uchiha was able to slice all the Grimm with several slices, landing in a kneel with his sword hand outstretched. All the Grimm collectively blew apart, the trees falling into cleanly sliced wood.

"Graaaaah…"

Sasuke's head turned sharply in surprise to find the Ursa he had previously kicked recovered and was ready to swing. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, lowering his stance for a parry and attack.

SCHWIP SCHWIP SCHWIP SCHWIP

Several knives flew past him, causing him to blink in surprise. The knives dug deep into the Grimm's body, making it look more like an overgrown porcupine than a bear. The Uchiha looked around, impressed at the accuracy. There was even an outline of him where the knives didn't hit.

With one final growl, the Ursa fell forward, dead. Sasuke continued to stare in disbelief at the multitude of different knives that skewered the Ursa's body.

"Hey, that was pretty cool right?"

The male spun around so fast he almost had a whiplash. He saw a young girl with twin buns atop her head, smiling sweetly and brightly. She flicked her wrist, revealing another hidden knife.

"Sorry I didn't come out sooner, but it looked like you were handling things pretty well on your own. That thing you did with your sword was way cooler, but I wanted to help out in the end. You don't have a partner yet, right?" she grinned, holding out her hand. "I'm Tenten. Looks like we're gonna be working together for a while."

Sasuke nodded, shaking her hand. He stared at her for a moment, before looking to the Ursa, then back again. The girl fidgeted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

Finally, he opened his mouth, "Where do you keep all those knives?"

Tenten grinned, bringing a finger to her lips. "Trade secret."

…

"That's the last of the teams sir. All of the students have now been paired off with each other. Although…" Glynda furrowed her brows, turning to look at Ozpin's, "I don't have much faith in some of these pairings. Conflicting personalities, different viewpoints and skills…I'm worried this might not have been the best choice of action to make up the teams."

"Weathering through any situation and being able to look out not only for yourself but those you walk alongside. This is what our test best exemplifies, Glynda. They may seem rough at the moment, but they will come to show themselves when the time is right."

The blonde looked down at her scroll in thought, "Sir…"

"Yes?"

"I still have some…reservations about the applicants you accepted this year."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Glynda began, scrolling through her touch screen, "you accepted Ms. Rose two years ahead of her determined graduation time. I understand that she showed bravery and unprecedented skill while facing a criminal in the Dust shop, but I still think we should have considered it more before accepting her so quickly. And this Jaune boy as well. His transcripts say he is an excellent student but the evidence we've witnessed so far has proven otherwise. I'm worried not only for his safety but Ms. Nikos as well."

Ozpin hummed. "Anything else?"

The blonde teacher lowered her Scroll and fixed her glasses, walking forward to the before continuing. "I still cannot believe you took those two young men out of police custody!"

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time we've taken people with unfavorable backgrounds."

"Y-yes, but they could still be danger to the students!"

"Glynda," Ozpin walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "I know we may hold some hesitations, but I always make sure that the students I choose to attend Beacon are those I believe are worthy. Those two boys might appear bad on paper but we've witnessed in the test, they are very skilled and work well with others."

He smiles an encouraging smile, "They are genuinely concerned for their comrades and are not showing any signs of using this chance to escape." He let go. "I told you. I gave them the choice myself, and I know they deserve another chance to prove themselves. Believe in me Glynda.

She remained silent.

"I would not have taken this chance if I did not believe it was the right thing to do."

Glynda silently held back her other complaints, looking off to the side.

"You have more reservations about something?"

She sighed, "Professor, I question whether it was a rational decision you made when you decided to allowed a boy with history to his name to attend."

Ozpin eyed her, a mysterious smile playing on his lips, "I don't believe in judging someone just by what their name has garnered over time. I invited Miss Schnee not because of the prestige to her name, but because of her skills. It is character that we must look at in the end, not their title."

"I know sir. But not everyone will see him the same as you."

Ozpin looked back towards the forest, contemplating the possibility as he swirled the coffee in his mug.

"Well, I suppose only time will tell if we can truly move away from the past…and build to a better future.

"I…suppose sir." Glynda reluctantly agreed.

"By the way, sir, what did you use for the relics this year?"

Silence was her only answer.

"Sir?"

Ozpin still refused to answer.

"Might it be the reason why the chessboard was clear when I spotted it in your office this morning?"

Ozpin merely sipped his coffee in silence as Glynda sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the lateness. I meant to have this out earlier but I forgot. But it's here! I want to keep this short and sweet, so until next time.**


End file.
